A farmer and a princess
by Dancintune
Summary: Human version. Big Macintosh and Rarity. It's hard to explain but I hope you like it. Please review.


Once upon a time, there was a princess named Rarity. She was the most beautiful princess in all the land. She was always kind hearted to her subjects. She lost her mother after she was born. Her father raised her to one day rule the kingdom. Rarity has only one dream. Find her one and only true love. She has dreamed of it ever since she was a little girl. At the same time, there was a farmer named Big Macintosh. He worked for the king and the princess. It wasn't a perfect job, but it made enough for food and shelter his sisters and his granny. He had only one dream. Find his one and only true love. He has dreamed of it ever since he was a little boy.(that's something you don't see everyday.) He did have his eye on someone. The princess. He felt his heart beat everytime he saw her. He dreamed of her night and day. Her beautiful soft curly royal purple hair, her sapphire sparkleing eyes, her snowy white skin, and her intoxicating voice. One day, he saw her in the garden humming and petting a bunny. He took a deep breathe and walked up to the princess. She turned around. "Oh hello, Big Mac. How are you today?" Rarity asked, smiling. "Fine, and you?" Big Mac asked. "Fine, thanks." Rarity said. "It's a lovely day." Big Mac said. "Quite. Big Mac, can you keep a secret?" Rarity asked. "Anything for a princess." Big Mac said. Rarity smiled. "I have always wanted to see what is outside the palace walls. Just once in my life." Rarity said. Big Mac thought about it, took her hand and said, "I would be happy to show what is outside the palace walls." Rarity stood up, still holding Big Mac's hand. "You would do that for me?" She asked. "Of course. I have to go into town anyway. It would be nice to go with someone for once." Big Mac said. "Thank you." Rarity said. She hugged him.

Rarity waved goodbye to her father. He was leaving for the day to meet with the queen in the next village. Rarity picked out an old dress that made her look like a villager and put it on. She put a sky blue bandana in her hair and got her black cloak. "I'm ready." Rarity said. She went outside to see Big Mac. "You look mighty pretty, your highness." He said. "Why thank you." Rarity said. Big Mac took her hand and they ran into the village. There were so many stands. There was fruit, treats, fish, pots, jewelry, and flowers. Big Mac took out a coin and gave it to the florist. He picked out a red rose for Rarity. She blushed. She put the rose in her hair. "That's very sweet." Rarity said. She saw a tailor shop and went inside. She asked to make her a new dress. The tailor allowed her. Rarity chose an exquisite fabric and began to make a dress. She was always very good at making her own clothes. She put her hair into a braid and twisted it into a bun. Her dress was made of a violet shimmering fabric with lavender ribbons around the skirt. She looked beautiful. She gave the tailor 8 gold coins and went outside to see Big Mac. He looked at her and his heart began to soar. "You look amazing, your higness." Big Mac said. "Why thank you. You know, you have my permission to call me Rarity. You can call me your highness around my father." Rarity said. "Alright then, Rarity." Big Mac said.

After Big Mac bought some apples, he saw Rarity dancing in the middle of the town. He noticed how pretty she looked with her beautiful royal purple hair flowing. She took a little boys hands and they danced together. Big Mac thought in his mind "She's wonderful. She's everything I could ever dream of." He jumped in, took Rarity's hand and they danced together. Rarity began feeling something she never felt before. "I never knew how good you were at dancing." Rarity said. "We never really talked that much to each other." Big Mac said. "Fair point." Rarity said. They went to the dock, where there was a beautiful view. They had a wonderful view of the sunset. Big Mac noticed the gleam in Rarity's sapphire eyes. He took her hand. He took her back to the castle. "Thank you for taking me to see the outside of the castle. I will always appriciate this." Rarity said. She kissed Big Mac.

The next day, Rarity's father was planning the annual golden ball. It was a dance where everyone dressed in fine clothes, get together, have a feast, and dance. "Hello Big Mac. You know my father is hosting the golden ball. I was wondering if you would like to come." Rarity said. "I'd be delighted, but I dont have anything fancy to wear." Big Mac said. "Don't worry. I can make something for you." Rarity said. "I appreciate it." Big Mac said. Rarity went to work. She finally finished it. She put it in a box and gave it to Big Mac. Big Mac got ready for the ball.

The ball had golden everything. Golden decorations, silver wear, plates, table cloths. "Presenting King Alcott and Princess Rarity." The king sat in his throne. Rarity came down the stairs. She had her hair in a bun with a blue veil. She was wearing an island blue dress with little designs on the skirt, a pink scarf around the waist, peacock feathers held up like a fan on the back of a skirt, an emerald and ruby necklace, diamond earrings, white gloves, and blue heels. All eyes were on her. She looked like a dream. She walked down the steps feeling like the belle of the ball. Big Mac went up to her. "You look amazing." Big Mac said. "Thank you." Rarity said. He took her hands and the danced the night away. Her father noticed how happy his daughter looked. When the evening was over, Big Mac kissed Rarity and left.

The next day, Big Mac and Rarity thought to themselves that it was time they told their feelings for each other. Rarity ran down the hall and ran into their father. "Rarity, I need to talk to you." He said. "Alright. What is it?" Rarity asked. "Your engaged to prince Blueblood of Canterlot. The wedding is going to be held at the end of the month." Her father said. "What?! You couldn't of let me make a decision first? I don't want to marry someone I just met." Rarity said. "You will meet him. Tomorrow at the engagement ball." Her father said. "I'm not marrying him. You can't make me!" She cried. She ran to her room with tears in her eyes. She cried through the whole afternoon. Big Mac came to her room and saw her crying. "Rarity, what's the matter?" He asked. "My father is making me get married to a total stranger. I don't want to marry a total stranger. My father won't let me back out of the wedding." Rarity said. She burst into tears again. Big Mac took her hands. He wiped her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her. Her father found out that Rarity and Big Mac are together. He sent Big Mac to the dungeon. That evening, Rarity went to her father in a fit of rage. "What have you done with him?" Rarity asked. "He is in the dungeon. If you want him out, Marry the prince." Her father said. "I'll marry him if you let Big Mac go." Rarity said. "Very well." The king said.

The king ordered the guards to let Big Mac out of the dungeon. Big Mac was crushed when he found out about the wedding. It was the big day. Rarity was getting ready for her wedding. She looked beautiful, but she felt sad. She wanted to be with Big Mac. She walked down the isle with little tears in her eyes. "Do you prince Blueblood take princess Rarity as you wife?" The preacher asked. "I do." The prince said. "And do you princess Rarity take prince Blueblood as your husband?" The preacher asked. She had a pause. She thought about Big Mac. She knew who she belonged with. "I'm sorry. I don't." Rarity said. "Rarity!" Her father exclaimed. She ran out of the castle, into the village and to Big Mac's cottage. She knocked on the door. Big Mac answered it. He held her in his arms and kissed her. "Big Mac, your the one I want to be with. I love you with all my heart." Rarity said. "I love you too." Big Mac said. Her father suddenly came with his guards. "Rarity! I will not allow this!" Her father said. "Why can't you let me be happy? I love Big Mac and he loves me. Isn't that enough?" Rarity asked. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO MARRY A FARMER!" Her father exclaimed. Rarity paused for a minute. "Mother would have wanted me to be happy." Rarity said. Her father remembered all the times they had together as a family. Then he smiled at his daughter. "Your right Rarity. Your mother would've wanted you to be happy. You have my blessing." Her father said. "Thank you father!" Rarity said. They had a beautiful wedding. Big Mac and Rarity made a beautiful couple. They lived a happy and trouble free life together forever. I love you, Rarity. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I have loved you." Big Mac said. "I love you too." Rarity said. They kissed. Like every fairy tale, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
